remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lylat (star)
Lylat, also called the Lylat Star, is one of the Lylat System's two suns, and the Lylat System's namesake. Appearance It resides in the middle of the Lylat System, and the planets, as well as Solar, orbit it. It is bigger than Solar, and apparently brighter and hotter as well, as even Andross didn't try to build ships that would get as near to it as Solar. Due to its size, the light on most of the planets in the system comes from Lylat. In Star Fox DS, the remake of the original Star Fox and the unreleased Star Fox 2, the Lylat Star is the new fourth stage along the game's Level 1 path, located between Space Armada and Meteor. The boss of the stage is Mirage Dragon. The Lylat Star also appeared be seen shining at nighttime in the highway of Eladard. Trivia *It was believed that Lylat was a binary star system, as the Nintendo Power guide calls Solar a star; however, the official Star Fox 64 website and subsequently Star Fox Command both consider Solar to be a planet, and the latter even depicts it with some solid patches of ground. Japanese materials reveal that Solar was always intended to be a planet, making this information either a mistranslation or a one-time localization. It is possible that Solar, like the planets Saturn or Jupiter in our own star system, is in fact a gas planet that generates some of its own heat but still receives most of its energy from the parent Lylat star. *Despite its apparent size, it is yet to be seen on any official map of the Lylat system. **As of Star Fox 64 to Star Fox Command, Solar is visible from many planets. In contradiction, Star Fox 2 reveals that the Lylat system was a binary star system, and was located far away from Venom. *The yellow star seen behind Dinosaur Planet on the map screen of Star Fox Adventures may also be Lylat. *In Star Fox: Assault, the Sargasso Space Zone appears to take place either very close a celestial body that can be identified as either Lylat or Solar. *In the near-final version of the unreleased Star Fox 2, a star presumed to be Lylat appeared in the Astropolis level. It could also be seen shining at nighttime as Corneria is being assaulted by Andross's army after the planet's damage counter reaches 100%, but this can only be seen in fan-patched versions that remove the game's debugging features to resemble a final product. *A shining blue star appears next the number "64" on the Star Fox 64 3D box artwork. *The two stars from the Lylat map in Star Fox 2, strongly resembles the positions of the real stars "Sirius A" and "Sirius B". *As in the real life, our solar system star is called "Sun", this is possible if "Lylat" is only a region rather than a name for a star, that means "Solar" is the center from the Lylat System. *There is a hidden reference from the "Lylat" name, some initials letters is used from a spanish words: "La via lactea" translated as "Milky way", they put the letters together as "Lilat" and is sound like "Lylat" they just replace "i" with a "y". Category:Lylat System Category:Stars